Dancing With The Devil In the Pale Moonlight
by DoctorWhoLocked
Summary: The Joker has some very sensitive information on Catwoman, forcing her to become one of his many weapons of chaos. She agrees to his terms, with the belief that she will remain in control. But with the Joker, plans are useless, and everything is bound to go horribly wrong. It's only a matter of time before she realizes she was naive to believe she could escape the Joker. VERY DARK


**AN: Well, this is my first Batman fic, and I'm pretty excited about this one. I've had this idea in my head for so long, and I just had to get it out. I don't like to give warnings for what's ahead, but lets just say this story is going to get very dark, very quickly. **

** Personally, I absolutely hate most OC X Joker stories, and I've gotten pretty bored of the usual Harley x Joker. So here's my take on what would happen if the Joker and Catwoman's paths crossed. **

**I solemnly swear I will try my hardest to not butcher the characters, and not inadvertently write a cliche piece of shit.**

**Please stick with me; it will get better! Leave me a review and let me know what you think so far. ** So anyway, I hope you enjoy! ****

****Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own shit.****

* * *

><p>It was well into the night in Gotham-the city that never sleeps. The monsters came out at night, after all. Batman stood on the roof of a skyscraper, looking down at his city, in its temporary, slumbering peace, with a solemn look on his face. He heard police sirens in the distance, no doubt chasing down the criminals polluting the streets he called home. He stiffened at the sound of a gust of wind and faint footsteps. He was not alone. He whipped around in time to see the master thief who called herself Catwoman standing before him.<p>

"Lovely evening, isn't it?" Catwoman said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Batman scowled behind his mask. "Hello to you, too."

"It's been awhile, Bats." Catwoman sauntered over to him. "I haven't seen that chiseled face around here in so long. I might even go so far as to say I missed you."

"Listen, I told you the next time I saw you I wouldn't be so merciful."

"I had hoped you wouldn't", Catwoman smirked.

"I can't keep letting you get away."

"Oh, please. Drop your little self-righteous act. It's always the same, every time. You resist, list every reason known to man why you_ just_ can't do this, and then you give in. I don't blame you either," she said, sauntering over to him. She was only an inch away from him, now. "You're only human, after all," she said in a sultry tone, while gazing up into his piercing eyes. "Look at us. Grown adults running around in costumes. Playing dress-up. You're no better than me." Batman gave her a gentle shove, as if to tell her to back off.

"I can't keep doing this."

"See? There you go again." Catwoman looked deeply into the masked man's eyes. "Who are you?" She asked in amazement and wonder.

Batman only stared her down, piercing through the goggles pulled over her eyes.

"I should ask you the same thing."

Catwoman kissed him softly at first, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing herself against him. Their kiss developed into a more ferocious exchange, almost as if they were trying to overpower each other.

Batman pulled Catwoman to the cold, hard cement of the rooftop roughly, and slowly peeled her catsuit off. He savored every caress of her exposed skin. He kissed her neck as she caressed his chest. She began to relieve him of his suit, and he let out a low, feral growl into her ear.

"Still think we shouldn't do this?" Catwoman smirked, enjoying the sight of Batman stroking her thighs, unable to retrain himself around her.

She loved the thought that she had singlehandedly corrupted Gotham's dark knight. He was utterly powerless to her charm, and it amused her to no end.

All the frustration and anger that Batman wielded, and put into capturing the criminals running rampant in the street, he directed at Catwoman in that moment. There was no tenderness. No emotional lovemaking. It was pure, unadulterated hate fucking between them. And at the end of these little meetings, there were always bruises and marks as a reminder of their time together.

Catwoman gasped softly, as Batman's hands travelled up her slender body, stretched out before him on the cement. They didn't even demand the comfort of a bed. The cool air hitting beads of sweat forming on their skin was enough. He kissed her roughly while playing with her firm breasts, pulling her erect nipples between two fingers.

She pulled her goggles from over her eyes, and threw them across the cement. It was too dark to see anyway, and the starlight cast shadows over her face. All of their clothes were off now, except for their masks. They never took off their masks; it would ruin the whole anonymous sex thing, after all.

Batman grabbed her hips and pulled them towards him. The words, "Are you su-" stumbled out, in a moment of self-control, before he was interrupted by a finger on his lips.

"Shh. Don't ruin it." She responded. He nodded, and gently stroked her thighs before positioning himself on top and thrusting inside of her. A soft mew of approval escaped her lips. He grunted in response, as the length of his shaft slid into her. He gave a few slow, deep thrusts before picking up pace. He penetrated her deeply, eliciting louder and louder moans from Catwoman, slamming her hips into his.

Suddenly, without warning, she hooked her thighs on either side of his, and rolled him over into his back so that he was on top. She smiled down at him, and chuckled slightly.

"Oh I forgot. You're quite the control freak, aren't you?" She teased. "Although you don't seem to be making any complaints."

He only growled back at her in response. Catwoman threw her head back in pure ecstasy as she rocked her hips, pushing him deeper and deeper inside of her. She quickened the pace, riding him in smooth, fluid grinds of her hips.

"Fuck" he growled, deeply.

"Oh God," she moaned. "Fuck, yeah." Her nails slid down his bare chest, leaving trails of red. There was no way either of them were getting out of this without a few markings.

Here was Batman, the savior of Gotham, lying under her, gasping for air. And she loved it.

With the last of his strength, Batman flipped her back over onto her back and thrust into several times before cumming inside of her, and collapsing on her body, arching and writhing underneath him. He breathed heavily into her ear. She ran the palms of her hands down his chest and over his abs. She turned her head to the side, resting against the cement, cooling her face, while Batman rested his head in the crook of her neck.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, bodies intertwined, slick with sweat, eyes closed, and panting. When Selina opened her eyes, she could've sworn she saw a shadow in the building across from the roof she currently found herself on. She closed her eyes for only a second, and when she opened them, sure enough, the shadow was gone. The weight on top of her was gone, as was his warmth. She found herself shivering in the cold air, and walked over to where her her suit laid.

She zipped her suit up slowly, as if still putting on a show for the handsome stranger watching her.

"Well. That was fun. Thanks, Batman." Catwoman purred, her tongue caressing his name. With that, she leaped over the roof, disappearing into the night.

"Anytime." Batman mumbled after her. Damn that woman, whomever she was. She had gotten the best of him. Again. There was something between them that he couldn't deny. He was angry with himself for giving in yet again to her wicked charm. Most of all he was angry because every word that came out of her mouth had been true. At time he felt that he did play dress up, that he saw himself as some fantastical, superhuman creature, when he was no more than a delusional outlaw. Not unlike her.

He adjusted his cowl before taking flight in the direction of Wayne Manor, while a smiling figure looked on from the distance, before disappearing into the shadows.


End file.
